U
by Jcansnh
Summary: "Hyung tidak meninggalkan ingus di seragamku, kan?" tanya Woojin. [ P101's , Woojin Park , Jinyoung Woo , 2Woo ]


"Woojin?" tanya Jonghyun ketika mendapati seseorang berseragam merah yang sedang mengintip.

"Eh, Jonghyun hyung."

"Iya, ini hyung. Kamu ngapain disitu? Ada perlu sama Donghyun?"

Woojin menggeleng cepat, lalu mengelus tengkuknya canggung. "Kebetulan lewat saja hyung."

"Kebetulan lewat?" Sebelah alis Jonghyun menukik. "Tapi ruang latihan dance ada di lantai bawah."

"Ah, anu.."

"Park Woojin!"

Woojin dan Jonghyun menoleh ketika Youngmin berteriak dari pintu kaca.

"Kamu kan sudah hyung suruh tunggu dibawah, kenapa naik?" tanya Youngmin.

Woojin sempat blank beberapa saat. "Hah?"

Youngmin mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali dan membuat Woojin kembali sadar. "Ah iya, hyung."

"Kau ada urusan dengan Youngmin, Woojin?" tanya Jonghyun.

Woojin menoleh pada Jonghyun dengan senyuman aneh. "Iya, aku ada urusan dengan Youngmin-i hyung."

Jonghyun mengangguk, lalu menepuk bahu Youngmin dan Woojin. "Ya sudah, aku masuk duluan."

Woojin tersenyum ketika Jonghyun melewatinya dan membuka pintu kaca.

"Kau ini! Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu kemari, heh?" omel Youngmin sambil menarik sebelah telinga Woojin.

Woojin mengelus telinganya yang memerah paska ditarik paksa oleh Youngmin. "Aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar, hyung."

"Heol." Youngmin merotasikan kedua bola matanya malas. "Kau bisa melihatnya saat jam makan siang nanti."

"Aku kan merindukannya, hyung."

"Memang kau kekasihnya? Heh?"

"Calon hyung, calon," koreksi Woojin.

"Memangnya dia mau denganmu, apa?" cibir Youngmin.

Woojin mengendikkan bahunya. "Masih ada kemungkinan lima persen."

"Memangnya kau berani dengan Sanggyun?" tanya Youngmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sanggyun hyung sendiri, sementara aku memiliki Youngmin hyung, Donghyun hyung, dan Daehwi."

"Heol."

"Jadi, dimana Woojin hyung?"

Youngmin bergidik ngeri mendengar nama panggilan yang diucapkan Woojin. "Kau memanggilnya seperti itu seakan-akan Jinyoung milikmu."

.

.

Woo Jinyoung namanya. Si manis yang awalnya biasa saja, tetapi diam-diam mencuri hati Woojin. Woo Jinyoung orangnya, bukan Ahn Hyeongseob, maupun Im Youngmin. Ahn Hyeongseob hanya sebatas teman untuk Woojin, Im Youngmin hanya sebatas kakak. Lain halnya dengan Woo Jinyoung.

Woojin hanya beberapa kali berbincang dengan Jinyoung, karena memang mereka berdua selalu beda grup meski ada dalam kelas yang sama, A. Saat Woojin ada di tim 10 Out of 10, Jinyoung ada di tim Mansae. Sama seperti saat ini, Woojin berada di tim dance Get Ugly, Jinyoung memilih divisi rap bersama Sanggyun, Euiwoong, dan Minho.

Woojin terperangkap pesona Jinyoung ketika pemilihan center pada minggu-minggu awal ia mengikuti survival ini. Saat itu Jinyoung masih mengenakan kawat gigi yang sangat lucu dan suaranya saat melakukan rap sangat beda dengan Woojin. Suara Jinyoung lebih cempreng, sedangkan Woojin terdengar lebih berat.

Remaja Park itu bahkan tidak sadar jika ia merubah ekspresi wajah. Lee Daehwi yang mengetahui itu dan setelah proses syuting, ia segera menuntut Woojin dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dan Woojin baru benar-benar menyadari perasaannya setelah penampilan battle grup, dimana Jinyoung dengan gaya cute-swag miliknya membawakan lagu Mansae dari grup Seventeen.

.

.

"Heh, Park. Sana dekati Jinyoung hyung," ujar Jihoon kesal ketika Woojin terus curi-curi pandang ke arah Jinyoung yang sedang makan bersama Woodam dan Taedong di bagian pojok.

"Diam kau Park," desis Woojin sambil berakting seakan ingin menusuk Jihoon dengan sumpit.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berdua diam?" tanya Hyeongseob yang merasa risih ketika dua Park yang duduk bersebelahan itu berbisik-bisik.

Woojin buru-buru menunjuk Jihoon. "Si pendek satu ini yang duluan."

"Kau mengataiku apa?" Jihoon memelototkan matanya. "Pendek? Kau tidak bisa bercermin ya, Park Woojin?" Jihoon lalu menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan dengan dramatis. "Oh, iya aku lupa. Kau kan tidak punya cermin, cermin tidak mau melihat wajahmu yang datarnya mengalahkan si cermin itu sendiri."

"Apa kau bilang? Ya, Bae Jinyoung! Gebetanmu ini menyebalkan! Jangan mau jadi kekasihnya!"

Jihoon lagi-lagi melotot. "Ya! Lebih baik aku, dari pada kau yangㅡmppfff!"

Woojin segera membungkam mulut Jihoon yang nyaris membocorkan rahasianya kepada seluruh trainee yang sedang makan siang.

.

.

Para trainee diberi waktu tiga puluh menit untuk istirahat sebelum kembali latihan di ruangan. Beberapa diantara mereka pergi ke kamar dan sisanya menetap di gedung latihan.

Woojin melihat Jinyoung sedang berada di pojok ruangan bersama dengan Euiwoong. Tenang, kali ini Woojin tidak menyelinap diam-diam untuk melihat kelinci merah muda manisnya. Ia itu diajak Hyeongseob karena si Ahn itu sedang ada urusan dengan Lee Euiwoong.

"Duduklah disini, Woojin-a." Jinyoung menepuk lantai disebelahnya. "Hyeongseob sepertinya akan berbicara banyak pada Euiwoong."

"A-ah, iya hyung."

Woojin melirik kertas milik Jinyoung. "Ini lirikmu, hyung?"

"Iya. Mau coba dengarkan?" tawar Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?"

Jinyoung kini tertawa. "Kau kan juga rapper. Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa."

Jinyoung memasangkan satu earphone pada telinga Woojin, sedangkan yang satunya lagi bertengger di telinga miliknya. Sesaat setelah menekan tombol play, Jinyoung mulai melakukan rap.

Perhatian Woojin sebenarnya terbagi lima puluh persen pada rap Jinyoung dan sisanya berfokus pada wajah Jinyoung, tentu saja!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jinyoung setelah menyelesaikan rap dan kini menoleh pada Woojin.

Woojin hampir lupa cara bernapas ketika mata Jinyoung benar-benar memerangkapnya.

Woojin berdehem sebelum berkomentar. "Kupikir kau akan benar-benar gila, hyung."

Jinyoung tertawa lagi dan Woojin benar-benar merasa itu adalah suara tawa terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

"Ya aku memang Woo Jinyoung yang gila."

"Woojin hyung," panggil Woojin.

"Uh? Kau barusan memanggilku apa? Woojin hyung?" tanya Jinyoung dengan wajah bingung.

Woojin mengangguk. "Mereka memanggil Bae Jinyoung dengan nama Baejin. Jadi, Woo Jinyoung adalah Woojin. Aku benar, kan?"

"Terdengar lucu," ujar Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

Mata Woojin menangkap Euiwoong dan Hyeongseob yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Jinyoung.

Woojin melepas earphone dan menyerahkannya pada Jinyoung, setelah itu ia berdiri.

"Woojin hyung."

Jinyoung mendongak. "Ya?"

"Setelah pengumuman ranking dari vote langsung, mau temui aku di taman dekat gedung latihan?"

Woojin bisa melihat kerutan samar di dahi Jinyoung. "Untuk apa?"

"Kalau hyung penasaran, datang saja," jawab Woojin sambil tersenyum. "Aku latihan dulu hyung, sampai jumpa."

.

.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada janji dengan Woodam hyung."

Woojin tersenyum, lalu menepuk spot kosong disebelahnya yang kosong.

"Untuk hyung," ujar Woojin sambil mengulurkan sekaleng minuman soda.

"Terima kasih." Jinyoung menerima minuman itu dan duduk disebelah Woojin.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu lagi, hyung."

Jinyoung menoleh dan mendapati telunjuk Woojin yang nyaris menyentuh rambutnya.

Woojin membeku beberapa saat dan membuat Jinyoung tertawa. "Kau boleh menyentuh rambutku, Woojin."

Surai peach itu lebih lembut dari yang dikira Woojin. Membuat Woojin terlena sesaat. Karena perlahan ia tak hanya menyentuh, melainkan mulai mengusap-usap lembut surai orang yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Ah, maaf hyung."

"Tidak apa. Mereka juga kebanyakan gemas dengan warna rambutku ini." Jinyoung tersenyum hingga giginya terlihat. "Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Woojin menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Jinyoung melemparkan pertanyaan. Ia berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya.

"Dengarkan aku hingga selesai, ya?"

Jinyoung mengangguk lucu. "Oke."

Woojin mengalihkan pandanganya menuju mobil-mobil yang terparkir, membuat Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan hyung, walau kita berada di kelas yang sama setelah pengumuman sebelum pemilihan center. Tapi ketika hari pemilihan center tiba, aku merasakan hal aneh." Woojin tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kukira itu hanya sebatas mengagumi, seperti aku mengagumi Youngmin hyung. Tapi setelah sesi konseling dadakan dengan Daehwi, aku tahu itu bukan sebatas mengagumi."

Woojin menoleh pada Jinyoung sambil tersenyum. "Itu sejenis rasa suka dan sayang. Bukan jenis sayang yang kurasakan pada Daehwi ataupun Donghyun."

Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendengar Woojin. "Jadi, kau menyukaiku?"

Woojin mengangguk mantap, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena ingin mendengar jawaban hyung. Aku mengutarakannya karena hyung tahu, minggu depan pengumuman ranking official untuk yang kedua. Aku hanya takut tidak mendapat waktu, karena aku bisa saja dieliminasi minggu depan."

Jinyoung tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan Woojin. "Aku senang kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini padaku."

"Uh?"

"Aku tidak suka memiliki suatu hubungan terikat," ujar Jinyoung. "Tapi, mari lebih dekat satu sama lain setelah ini. Lebih dari teman, tetapi bukan menjadi pasangan."

Woojin tersenyum dan mengacak surai Jinyoung. "Terima kasih, Woojin hyung."

.

.

Woojin masih merasa sedikit was-was meskipun ranking seluruh teman seagensinya sudah dipastikan aman kali ini. Ia bisa melihat wajah murung Jinyoung yang duduk berdekatan dengan Hwanwoong.

Dan ketika kandidat ranking tiga puluh lima diumumkan, Woojin merasa langit runtuh dan menabrak dadanya. Wajah Woo Jinyoung tidak terlihat di dua led besar, pertanda bahwa Jinyoung tidak lagi bisa mengikuti survival ini.

Woojin terdiam beberapa saat ketika Woodam memeluk Jinyoung sambil menangis, ia bisa mendengar Woodam menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Hai, hyung," sapa Woojin setelah Jinyoung meyudahi berpelukan dengan Woodam berbalik ke arahnya.

Jinyoung membuka lengannya dan Woojin segera melangkah maju untuk memerangkap Jinyoung dalam pelukan. Woojin bisa samar merasakan Jinyoung menggenggam bagian belakang seragamnya. Ia sesekali mengelus kepala belakang Jinyoung dan matanya memanas saat bahu Jinyoung bergetar, sementara si pemilik bahu tidak mengeluarkan suara tangis sedikitpun.

"Tidak apa untuk menangis, hyung," bisik Woojin. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara isakan kecil Jinyoung, bahkan sesekali ia terbatuk.

Woojin masih menenangkan Jinyoung dengan menepuk punggung yang lebih tua. "Tidak apa hyung. Hyung bisa debut, kok."

Jinyoung mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Woojin menghapus linangan air mata Jinyoung yang masih berada di pipi.

"Hyung tidak meninggalkan ingus di seragamku, kan?" tanya Woojin.

Jinyoung tertawa, lalu memukul pelan bahu Woojin, membuat Woojin ikut tertawa.

"Woojin-a," panggil Jinyoung. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik disini. Jangan terlalu keras berlatih, kau bisa saja cedera."

Woojin tersenyum. "Hyung juga."

"Dan juga, terima kasih," ujar Jinyoung dengan air mata yang kembali meleleh.

Woojin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata dk hadapan Jinyoung. "Terima kasih juga, Woojin-i hyung."

.

.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu menjaga diri baik-baik? Dan sekarang, kau masuk rumah sakit setelah memaksa naik panggung." Jinyoung menggerutu sambil menurunkan maskernya.

Woojin tertawa. "Duduk disini, hyung. Hyung baru tiba dan langsung marah-marah, aku kan sedang sakit."

Jinyoung duduk di kursi dan segera mencubit lengan Woojin. "Ini bahkan belum dua minggu setelah pengumuman ranking."

"Kan aku bisa diam-diam bertemu dengan hyung, hehe." Woojin mengelus lengannya yang dicubit Jinyoung. "Cubitanmu mengerikan juga, hyung."

Jinyoung menghela nafas. "Aku jadi ragu kau demam tinggi tadi pagi setelah melihat kelakuan kurang ajarmu ini, gingsul."

"Gingsulku ini bisa membuat fans histeris hingga mimisan, loh hyung."

"Heol. Aku bukan fansmu, jadi jangan mimpi aku histeris seperti fansmu."

Woojin merentangkan tangannya. "Tidak ingin memelukku, hyung?"

"Tidak." Jinyoung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak mau tertular virusmu."

"Jahat sekali," gumam Woojin.

Jinyoung berdiri dan mengelus puncak kepala Woojin. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Aku ada urusan dengan agensi."

Woojin tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Cepat sembuh, lalu buat fansmu histeris, oke?"

"Targetku selanjutnya adalah membuat hyung histeris."

Jinyoung mengerlingkan matanya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Kemudian ia melirik jam tangan. "Aku pergi dulu, ya?"

Woojin mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, hyung."

Jinyoung menaikkan maskernya dan sempat melemparkan love-sign pada Woojin sebelum menutup pintu. Membuat Woojin tertawa pelan, setelah itu ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jinyoung.

"Mari bertemu di acara musik yang sama, Woojin hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

bigwoojinXmiceojinyoung HEHEHEHEHEHE /sengaja kepslok wkwk/

Awalnya bukan mau nulis 2Woo gini, tapi pas aku iseng buka youtube, ada satu video yang judulnya 'one person can make park woojin change his face' dan thumbailnya itu woo jinyoung wkwk.

Ngga pernah ada moment mereka berudua, tapi karena aku yang delu (parah) jadi ya begini hasilnya. Wkwk.

Too late, but Happy Birthday Crazy Jinyoung. Let's debut and meet other p101's trainee in music program🎉

Ps : kemarin emang kayaknya trainee(s) p101 jadwal dating deh. Samuel-Seongwoon, Hongki-Kenta, Ong-Niel. Atau jangan-jangan ada lagi yang lain cuman ngga ketangkep fans, wkwk.

Pss : pas adegan pengumuman ranking tuh playlistku mutar lagu pick me piano vers, dilanjut downpour male vers, jadi aku ngetik sambil narik nari ingus biar ngga turun. Wkwk

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
